La fille avec le plus beau des sourires
by nyappy-in-the-world
Summary: Tsubuku est bassiste dans son groupe. Celui ci se met en quête d'un nouveau guitariste qu'il viennnent de perdre. Il rencontre alors une jeune fille qui pourrait correspondre à ses critères...
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance (xD comme toujours) et peut-être... yaoi ? uU

Disclamer : oO Tsubuku est le bassiste de Billy, mais s'a n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le groupe... c'était surtout pour trouver des noms, tout comme Ruki XD

Chapitre 1

Il avançait lentement le long des vitrines illuminées et resserra l'écharpe rayée autour de son cou. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid pour un mois de novembre, mais le vent lui glaçait la gorge, et il ne voulait pas prendre froid.

Il pressa le pas et entra dans le magasin de musique.

- Bonjour ! Lança-t-il joyeusement au vendeur.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un signe de main et un sourire, disparaissant rapidement dans la réserve, les mains prise par un lourd colis.

- Je peux mettre une affiche sur le panneau ? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre depuis l'entrée.

Une voix lui répondit que le tableau d'affichage était là pour sa.

Il s'approcha du tableau en liège et épingla un morceau de papier.

Recherche guitariste, avec bonne formation musicale ou diplôme,

motivé, pour groupe de rock/indé/visual,

compositions de morceaux et concerts

Il avait l'habitude de venir ici régulièrement, surtout depuis le départ du guitariste. Celui ci n'était d'ailleurs pas resté très longtemps au sein du groupe. Les divergences musicales étaient apparues au bout de quelques mois, et les conflits se faisaient plus nombreux. La situation n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps, une entente cordiale entre les membres d'un groupe étant le minimum exigé.

Dommage, il avait pourtant du potentiel…

Il se dit qu'à l'avenir il passerait plus de temps à choisir les nouveaux membres, et ordonnerais une période plus longue avant l'entrée officielle dans le groupe.

Il savait qu'il donnait parfois l'impression de faire marcher les autres à la baguette, on lui reprochait des fois d'être trop dur avec les nouvelles connaissances, trop strict dans son travaille. Mais la réussite dans le milieu de la musique était la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment pour l'instant. Il ne cherchait même pas une gloire mondiale, mais juste la reconnaissance de son travail, ne serais-ce que d'une petite communauté de personnes.

Il voulait réussir à vivre (ou ne serais-ce que survivre) grâce à ce qu'il aimait vraiment.

A fond, il n'était pas si méchant que sa avec ses camarades. Ils leurs en demandaient parfois beaucoup, mais après tout, il se disait que s'ils avaient travaillé dans une entreprise à la place, le travail demandé n'aurait pas été plus simple proportionnellement. Au contraire.

Il se détourna du tableau et s'adossa à la caisse, attendant que le vendeur revienne.

- Hello tsubuku ! Lança joyeusement le vendeur en revenant de la réserve.

- Salut riku, répondit tsubuku. Alors, ton patron te martyrise toujours autant ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- Non, heureusement ! et puis ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Il m'en demande beaucoup, mais finalement mes efforts on été récompensés puisque j'ai été augmenté cette semaine.

- Ouaaa trop bien !

- Et toi ? tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de guitariste ? Demanda riku.

- Non…j'ai fait passer une audition hier mais il ne valait vraiment rien. En ce moment il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui m'appelle. mais bon, je finirais bien par trouver quelqu'un de bien, c'est quand même pas les musiciens qui manquent ici !

- Non, dit le vendeur en triant une pile de papier. J'en vois passer pas mal ici –c'est normal – et surtout deux qui viennent régulièrement depuis quelques jours. Ce ne sont pas des habitués, ils doivent être montés sur la ville y a pas longtemps. Récemment j'ai vu une nénette deux ou trois fois aussi. Je dis sa parce qu'elles sont plus rares que les hommes quoi… c'est nul, je peux même pas draguer au boulot.

Tsubuku éclata de rire, dit au revoir à son ami et sorti du magasin.

Il regarda sa montre et s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue, se faisant heurter de plein fouet par un homme qui marchait derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et reparti en courant.

Il avait oublié qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec sa petite copine, et il allait être en retard. Les quelques minutes de bavardages au magasin n'avaient pas vraiment été prévues dans son emploi du temps, et depuis quelques temps, il avait comme l'impression qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz…

Il savait qu'une nouvelle négligence de sa part pourrait bien le faire se retrouver de nouveau célibataire.

Il arriva devant le café où il avait rendez-vous et s'arrêta, essoufflé.

Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant du regard sa compagne, la respiration saccadée. Il l'aperçue au bout de la rue. Elle était déjà partie. Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Tsubuku entra dans le bar et s'assit au fond, sur la banquette.

Riku ne tard pas à le rejoindre, et s'installa en face de lui.

- Salut vieux, fit-il la mine réjouie. Sa fait quelques temps qu'on s'est pas vu, t'as pas l'air très bien…

Silence.

Riku interpella le serveur qui passa près de leur table et passa commande.

- laisse moi deviner…vu ta tête sa doit être des histoire de cœur. Si c'était à propos de la musique tu n'aurais pas cet air dépité mais tu serais plutôt énervé et tu traiterais tout ton groupe de bande de con, je me trompe ? continua inlassablement riku.

tsubuku plongea le nez dans son verre en grognant.

- comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- elle s'appelle plus.

- Ok, j'avais vu juste, dit calmement riku en s'adossant à sa chaise et en allumant une cigarette. Je sais pas si l'éliminer était le moyen le plus judicieux cependant…

- -Tu veux bien éteindre sa, coupa tsubuku. Sa fait 3 mois que j'ai arrêté et pour l'instant je tiens le coup, sa serais sympa de pas me foutre ta fumée dans la gueule.

Riku écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée et la remis dans son paquet sans broncher.

- je l'ai pas éliminer, elle est partie toute seule, reprit tsubuku.

Riku pris la sage décision de laisser parler son interlocuteur.

- tu savais que c'était à cause d'elle que j'avais arrêter de fumer ?

- grâce à elle…

- je l'aimais tu sais.

- j'en doute pas. Reste à savoir si sa faisait longtemps que tu avait arrêter de l'aimer.

Silence.

- je veux dire par là que si depuis quelques temps tu oubliais régulièrement vos rendez-vous, c'est qu'elle occupait plus ton esprit comme avant.

Silence.

- Elle a bien fait de partir maintenant avant que sa ne dégénère encore plus.

- tu as peut-être raison…

- finalement c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu me donne rendez vous parce que tu veux me parler et c'est moi qui ouvre le plus la bouche, soupira riku en ouvrant de nouveau son paquet de cigarette.

Tsubuku arriva au studio de bonne heure le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude.

Il avait décidé que son nouveau statu de célibataire était en fait tombé à point, et que cela lui permettrais de se consacrer avec plus d'entrain à la recherche du nouveau guitariste.

Il regarda avec les autres membres les quelques nouvelles compositions proposées.

Ils espéraient aboutir à un album avant la fin de l'année prochaine et donner une séries de concerts. Tsubuku décida de relâcher la pression cette semaine-ci, et accorda aux autres membres de rentrer chez eux plutôt que prévu.

Il rangea son instrument et jeta à la poubelle une cigarette à demi entamée.

- tu as recommencé à fumer ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

- Non, c'est une clope a riku, répondit tsubuku. J'ai réussi à arrêter, je vais pas reprendre juste pour cette garce.

Un silence se fit dans le local, et il put deviner les coups d'œil qui se faisaient dans son dos.

- Ok, c'est pas une garce, reconnu-t-il en se retournant, c'était moi le salaud. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien elle t'intéressait aussi, hein hitoshi ? fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je te filerais son numéro. C'est une fille bien.

Il sortit précipitamment du local en riant, sous le regard assassin de son compagnon.

Il décida de passer voir riku au magasin avant que celui-ci ne ferme. Il était presque sur de ne pas le déranger à cette heure, les clients commençant à ce faire rares.

Il entra dans la boutique, et trouva immédiatement riku la caisse, faisait les comptes de la journée avec un air de pure concentration.

- salut ! lança tsubuku.

riku leva la tête de ses papiers.

- alors, toujours pas de nouveaux pour mon guitariste…

riku lui adressa un grand sourire, après quoi il mis son index sur sa bouche et montra le fond du magasin.

Tsubuku se retourna lentement, sans faire de bruit, cherchant ce que son ami pouvait bien lui montrer.

Il aperçut alors quelqu'un, leur tournant le dos, regardant le tableau d'affichage, et scrutant lentement les instruments qui passaient à la portée de son regard, sans faire de bruit.

Tsubuku posa son coude sur le comptoir, s'installant confortablement avec le regard de quelqu'un qui cherche à dévisager sa proie.

C'était une jeune femme, habillée de façon simple, avec un jean, ni trop ample ni trop serré, un sweat du même acabit et une paire de converses noires. Des cheveux longs, quelques peu décolorés qui leur donnait une teinte châtain clair/auburn, tombaient sur sa nuque et ses épaules en longues mèches effilées.

Tsubuku amorça un geste en direction de la jeune fille et se figea en voyant celle ci consulter de plus près le tableau d'affichage.

- c'est elle dont je te parlait, chuchota riku en se penchant en avant.

Celle ci attrape l'un des petits bouts de papier sur lequel était noté le numéro de téléphone que tsubuku avait mis, et l'arracha délicatement.

- riku je suis content que quelqu'un soit intéresser par mon annonce, mais je préférerais un mec…

- bordel t'es jamais content toi ! tu te plaint parce que personne te conviens et quand on prend ton annonce t'es encore pas content ! qu'est-ce que sa fait que ce soit une nana ?

- bah le fait même qu'elle ai pas de chromosomes Y sa me fait rien, c'est juste que une fille dans un groupe, sa fout toujours le bordel.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa place sur son siège comme si de rien n'était quand la jeune fille s'approcha.

Elle ralentit quelques secondes en passant à côté d'eux comme si elle hésitait à demander quelque chose, fixa tsubuku quelque dixième de secondes et poussa la porte d'entrée, disparaissant dans la foule.

Les deux amis restèrent quelques secondes à fixer la porte d'un regard vide.

Elle avait l'air étrange…elle m'a fait une drôle d'impression, pas toi ? demanda doucement tsubuku.

- Mmmh… c'est vrai, surtout la façon d'où elle nous a regardé. Elle est peut-être super timide. Enfin tu devrais quand même tester si elle t'appel.

Tsubuku acquiesça, attendit riku pendant qu'il fermait le magasin, et ils partirent tous les deux boires un verre dans un bar proche.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

_Driiiing_

Tsubuku se retourna dans son lit de tous les côtés, attrapa son oreiller, le tapota, se retourna de nouveau, poussa un grognement et leva péniblement la tête en se rendant compte qu'il était réveillé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda haineusement son téléphone. Son regard porta alors sur son réveil qui affichait 11h20.

Le souvenir de la soirée et de la légère cuite de la veille lui revint alors en mémoire.

Il se souvint également qu'il comptait faire passer quelques auditions cette après midi.

Il rejeta vivement sa couverture et traversa l'appartement au petit trot, lâchant un « aï » sonore lorsqu'il se cogna le pied dans la table basse du salon, et parvint au téléphone.

- Allô ? demanda-t-il en essayant de donner à sa voix l'intonation la plus réveillée possible.

- Oui, bonjour ? dit voix imperceptiblement. Je…j'appelle pour l'annonce que vous avez mis…vous cherchiez un guitariste je crois.

- Oui c'est exact. Je fais passer une petite audition cet après midi, si ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Non, non pas du tout.

- D'accord, vous avez l'adresse marqué à côté du numéro de téléphone n'est-ce pas. Vers 3h je pense que sa ira.

Tsubuku raccrocha le combiné et le fixa quelques instant, pensif.

Il n'avait pas entendu la voix de la jeune fille d'hier, mais il était sur que c'était elle. La petite voix, assez étrange, presque enfantine mais pourtant pas stridente et aiguë, correspondait parfaitement à son physique.

Il prit une douche, s'habilla, mangea un petit quelque chose qui lui servi de déjeuner et parti pour le studio.

Il était presque toujours seul pour faire passer les auditions les premières auditions. Après ce test sélectif, ils commençaient directement à essayer des morceaux avec tout le groupe.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le local. Il regarda l'horloge accroché au dessus de la porte. Les premières personnes arriveraient dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure. Enfin évidemment, il y en avait toujours qui venaient en avance. Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tsubuku l'ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme, aux cheveux longs, noir. Jeune homme qui lui semblait plus ressembler à un adolescent.

Tsubuku fronça les sourcils et s'écarta en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il ne voulait pas d'un membre qui était encore au lycée.

- hum, désolé, mais quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-il directement.

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers lui, les yeux légèrement exorbités. A l'évidence, mentir n'était pas son fort. De plus il avait l'air déjà très stressé.

- combien ? 16 ? 17 ?

- heu…17, avoua le jeune garçon dépité.

- Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas te prendre, quand bien même tu serais un géni de la guitare. Si c'est le cas, garde mon numéro et reviens dans deux ou trois ans si j'ai toujours besoin de quelqu'un.

Le garçon baissa la tête et acquiesça.

Il prit son instrument et ouvrit la porte.

- continu bien à bosser, lança tsubuku lorsque celui-ci sortit, espérant rattraper un peu l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'il avait fait.

Il s'installa sur le petit canapé posé dans le fond et attendit patiemment que le prochain arrive. Il ne tarda pas, et tsubuku enchaîna avec 4 autres personnes. Il en retint 2 avec qui il se promit de jouer avec le groupe.

Vers 3h10, ce qui semblait être la dernière arriva.

C'était la jeune fille du magasin de musique. Tsubuku ne c'était donc pas trompé, et il se mordit la joue quand celle-ci lui attribua un petit « bonjour » en baissant la tête.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où venait cette impression étrange qu'elle dégageait.

Elle s'agenouilla par terre et sortie sa guitare de son étuis. Puis elle s'installa et commença à jouer, avant que tsubuku ne lui demande quoi que ce soit.

C'était l'air d'une chanson qu'il avait en partie composé, pour son groupe d'avant.

Il resta perplexe, et la fixa les yeux vide sans l'interrompre. d'habitude, il aurait déjà fait des remarques, où même stoppé si la personne n'était pas assez douée à son goût.

Il dut reconnaître que le fait d'avoir choisi cette chanson le toucha profondément.

Elle ne jouait pas mal. Elle avait même une bonne technique.

Il l'a remercia chaleureusement, et lui donna un autre rendez-vous la semaine suivante, pour voir ce que cela donnait en groupe.

Après tout, il n'allait pas l'exclure juste parce qu'elle était une fille…

3 jours plus tard, il l'a revue donc au studio, avec les autres membres.

Elle ne parla pratiquement pas de tout l'après-midi, mais étant très attentive aux moindres demande des membres, se calant parfaitement sur leur jeu.

Tsubuku jouait en l'écoutant attentivement, l'observant du coin de l'œil sans se faire voire, remarquant qu'elle lui jetait régulièrement des coup d'œil appuyés.

A la fin de la journée, tsubuku lui dit au revoir d'un air plutôt satisfait.

- elle est pas mal, commença tsubuku en regardant les autres.

- Oui, moi j'ai trouvé sa super agréable ! elle se calait vraiment bien sur mon jeu, dit le batteur.

Tsubuku sorti dans la petite cours arrière, seul, et y trouva la jeune femme, assise dans un coin, sa guitare posée à ses côtés.

Il fut un peu surpris de la trouver là, ne l'ayant pas vu sortir par la porte de derrière, puis il se dit qu'elle aimerais certainement connaître les avis du groupe.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assis à ses cotés.

Elle se courba rapidement et dit :

- Je m'appelle chihiro ! désolé de ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt. J'aurais du plus parler aux autres membres, mais je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda ses chaussures.

Tsubuku sourit chaleureusement et la regard quelques instants. Pourtant, il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Sa voix avait une intonation étrange. Elle était grave, et en même temps, on aurait dit qu'elle se forçait à prendre un ton enfantin.

Elle avait les traits plutôt fin, était vraiment très mince, et le fait qu'elle porte des habits plutôt ample n'arrangeait rien au fait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de forme.

- ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il rassurant, tout le monde a apprécié ton jeu. Je pense que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec les autres membres du groupes. Ils seraient sûrement ravi de continuer à jouer avec toi.

- Oh…c'est vrai ! merci beaucoup, dit-elle. désolé, la dernière fois au magasin, je ne savais pas que c'était vous, sinon je serais venue vous voir directement, continua-t-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle sauf son interlocuteur.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave du tout ! répondit-il en cherchant à capter son regard. Tu peux me tutoyer, sa ne me dérange pas. Dit moi…- il regarda rapidement sa montre – est-ce que sa te dirais de venir boire quelque chose avec moi, histoire qu'on discute ?

Elle acquiesça et rougit violemment, évitant toujours son regard.

Il était environ 7h du soir. Ils entrèrent dans un bar proche et s'installèrent au fond de la salle, comme tsubuku en avait l'habitude.

Ils commandèrent à boire, et tsubuku fut obliger d'entamer la conversation.

- alors, tu comprend bien que si tu veux intégrer le groupe, il vaux mieux qu'on sache quand même quelques trucs sur toi…

les yeux de chihiro s'illuminèrent quelques instants à la possibilité de devenir un membre à part entière.

- Tu es sur Tokyo depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il au pif.

- En fait non, je suis arrivée il y a environ 2 mois. Mais je connais déjà la ville.

N'ayant pas précisée d'où elle venait, il ne le demanda pas.

- et tu joue depuis longtemps ?

- environ depuis que j'ai six ans. Mon père était prof de guitare. Sa aide.

- Ah oui en effet…

Un blanc s'installa pendant quelques instants. Tsubuku fini sa bièrre et observa chihiro à travers le fond de son verre.

tu…tu veux manger quelque chose ? il commence à se faire tard.

Chihiro rougit de nouveau, les yeux exorbités. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et tsubuku cru qu'elle allait refuser. Sûrement était-elle trop timide ou trop peu sur d'elle pour dire non.

Ils trouvèrent alors un restaurant quelques rues plus loin. Il insista pour lui offrir le repas.

La soirée fut plutôt agréable, et tsubuku se félicita d'avoir la capacité d'être bavard quand cela s'imposait.

Ils firent un petit bout de chemin ensemble au retour, et se séparèrent au coin d'une rue.

Il essaya d'être le plus familier possible pour la mettre à l'aise, sans pour autant la gêner. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter, peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle image il voulait donner de lui…

Cependant il l'a trouva plus détendue quand il lui dit au revoir.

Le fait qu'il sentait clairement qu'elle renfermait beaucoup de secrets l'intriguait, et il s'étonna à peine d'être pressé de la revoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Après trois jours passé à répéter avec le groupe en compagnie de chihiro, tsubuku avait de plus en plus la conviction qu'elle avait réellement les capacités pour intégrer le groupe.

Elle s'était ouverte aux autres membres, et plaisantait maintenant avec eux.

Cependant quand elle jouait, elle était très attentive aux autres et modifiait souvent son jeux sans que quiconque ai besoin de lui demander. Elle s'adaptait à chacun.

Tsubuku fut plutôt impressionné, il en vint même à devenir presque jaloux. Non pas qu'elle jouait mieux que lui (non c'était impossible évidemment)

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de l'inviter de nouveau au restaurant.

Elle fut pourtant réticente à accepter, mais l'accompagna toutefois.

L'atmosphère fut plus détendue que la première fois, et tsubuku s'en réjoui.

Il raccompagna chihiro jusque chez elle, et mémorisa presque inconsciemment le chemin…

Elle habitait dans un appartement de superficie très correcte.

Tsubuku resta sur le palier, mais jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte ouverte. Il avait une irrésistible envie d'entrer, mais il se retint de le faire. On l'avait tout de même éduqué.

Chihiro se tenait adossé au chambranle de la porte, les yeux baissés, comme à son habitude. Elle paraissait de nouveau extrêmement gênée.

Elle faisait peut-être tout pour croiser le regarde de tsubuku le moins de fois possible, mais il avait remarqué que quand il ne l'a regardait pas et semblait affairé à autre chose, elle l'observait.

- merci pour le restaurant, dit-elle d'un voix rauque, devenant écarlate.

- De rien. Sa me fait plaisir. Bonne nuit…

Il esquissa un geste, et l'embrassa sur la joue ; il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se crispa soudain, et s'équarta violemment, après quelques dixièmes de secondes. Il senti son hésitation et l'attrapa son bras.

- laisse moi ! cria-t-elle en se détournant.

- Attend…

- Laisse moi j'ai dit ! hurla-t-elle encore plus fort. Tu sais rien de moi ! tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ne me touche pas !

Elle se débâti et referma vivement la porte. Il essaya de l'en empêcher, pesant de tout son poids contre la lourde porte en bois de l'appartement. avant qu'elle ne se referme sur lui, le laissant seul dans le couloir vide. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux. Ses deux yeux rempli de la larmes, de colère et de détresse.

Il rentra chez lui, traînant le pas. Quand il arriva chez lui, il était trempé. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

Il était resté longtemps devant cette porte close, d'abord perplexe. Il avait frappé à la porte à coup de poings, mais personnes n'avait répondu. Il avait cru entendre un sanglot étouffé, puis plus rien. Le silence s'était fait dans l'appartement, envahissant le couloir où il se trouvait. Bientôt la lumière c'était éteinte, le laissant seul dans le noir.

Il s'était assis le dos contre la porte. Peut-être s'était-il assoupi quelques instants.

Puis, il s'était enfin levé, et était rentré chez lui.

Maintenant, il était dans son lit, qui était glacé ce soir. Il n'aurait pas du laisser la fenêtre ouverte pendant qu'il était sortit. Il se retourna plusieurs fois et trouva enfin le sommeil.

Son esprit avait refusé de voir l'évidence qui s'imposait à ses yeux. Mais il revit clairement les deux yeux de chihiro. Il avait compris.

Le lendemain, il se rendit directement voir riku dès l'ouverture du magasin.

Il se précipita sur lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda ce dernier d'un air paniqué.

- Riku il faut absolument que je te parle, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tsubuku, je veux bien encore gâcher de mon temps pour t'écouter t'épancher de tes malheurs, mais la vois-tu, je viens juste d'ouvrir alors pour la pause déjeuner tu devras attendre, répondit ce dernier d'un ton calme.

Tsubuku se retourna sans même répondre et parti au studio.

Il y avait déjà du monde là-bas. Il s'aperçu sans grande surprise que chihiro n'était pas là.

- ou est chihiro ? demanda à cet instant hitoshi.

Tsubuku soupira en fermant les yeux et répondit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien en rentrant du restaurant hier soir. Elle ne viendrais sûrement pas aujourd'hui, elle avait du avoir une indigestion.

- Il ne jouèrent donc avec une seule guitare pendant toute la matinée.

- Vers midi et demi, il sortit et retourna voir riku, comptant bien profité de sa pause déjeuner.

Ce dernier l'attendait déjà devant la vitrine fermé. Ils se dirigèrent en silence dans leur bar habituel, tsubuku serrant les poings nerveusement.

- riku, c'est affreux, commença tsubuku après c'être assis en face de son amis.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est…c'est à propos de chihiro.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? elle convient pas ?

- Justement. Elle, elle a rien fait…

- Bah alors…

Tsubuku bu une gorgée, comme pour se donner du courage.

- J'ai essayé de l'embrasser hier en la raccompagnant chez elle. juste comme sa, j'avais bien vu qu'elle arrêtait pas de me regarder aux répétitions.

- Je sais que t'es beau gosse mais croit pas que dès qu'une fille de regarde elle craque pour toi. Et elle a fait quoi ?

- Elle…elle m'a repoussée.

Riku le regarda fixement sans rien dire. Tsubuku crut un moment qu'il allait éclater de rire, mais il resta silencieux.

- tu sais, fini-t-il par dire, tu peux aller droit au but. C'est pas ton genre de venir te plaindre juste parce que t'as pas réussi à choper la fille que tu voulais.

- Riku, c'est sa qui me fait peur.

- De quoi ?

Le regard de tsubuku se fit soudain plus intense.

- c'est pour sa qu'elle me faisait une impression bizarre depuis le début ! même sa voix, tu là entendue ! Chuchota-t-il, pourtant assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende.

riku continua de fixer son ami en silence, un regard d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

- Je crois qu'en fait, je le savais depuis le début. Mais je ne voulais pas m'en persuader, parce qu'elle m'attirait.

- …je vois pas où tu veux en venir…

- C'est pas une fille.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Tsubuku rentra chez lui et fixa le téléphone d'un regard noir.

Il n'avait pas le numéro de chihiro, seule elle avait le sien. Enfin elle…

Il était habitué à voir des hommes très féminin dans le milieu de la musique où il était. Même lui, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'incarnation même de la virilité. Cependant, le fait de s'être fait trompé le mettait hors de lui. Il avait pris chihiro pour une fille, celui ci n'avait pas nié, et c'était même présenté comme tel.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit de cette manière. Avoir un membre qui passe pour le travesti de service ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, cela plaisait même plutôt aux fans, mais il n'était encore jamais tombé sur quelqu'un qui se comporte, et qui ressemble à se point à une fille…au point de s'être pris au jeu.

Le sentiment de malaise qui le prenait parfois quand il se trouvait avec lui venait de là, et c'était sûrement pour sa que chihiro était lui aussi mal à l'aise.

Tsubuku se maudit lui même d'avoir essayé de l'embrasser l'autre jour. Il maudit chihiro de leur avoir mentit à tous.

Il regarda de nouveau le téléphone avec rage. Si seulement il avait son numéro…

Il fixa alors la porte d'entrée de son appartement, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui va prendre une grande décision. Il n'avait peut-être pas son numéro, mais il savait où il habitait.

Il attrapa son manteau et sorti dans la rue. La journée s'achevait, et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Il tourna quelques instants dans le quartier où habitait chihiro, et fini par retrouver l'immeuble en question.

Il se planta devant la porte d'entrée, et regarda les nombreux interphone avec un air dubitatif.

Il appuya lentement sur le bouton qui correspondait à l'appartement de chihiro et attendit.

Un temps passa, puis un crépitement se fit entendre et une voix retentie.

- oui ?

tsubuku bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration. Il se rendit compte que maintenant qu'il était arrivé à destination, il ne savait pas comment commencer.

- oui ? répéta la voix.

- Je…c'est tsubuku. S'il te plait laisse moi entrer ! cria-t-il rapidement de peur que chihiro ne raccroche.

Il entendit le bruit d'un combiné qu'on repose, le silence, puis le bip de la porte qu'on ouvre.

Il monta lentement les escalier et se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de chihiro.

La colère qui l'avait quelque peu quitté quand il était arrivé ici refit surface d'un coup. La porte était entrouverte, invitant à entrer.

Il la poussa d'une main, et posa le pied dans l'appartement qui semblait vide.

Il aurait préféré entrer ici pour la première fois en d'autres conditions. Par exemple…en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme ; fausse image dont il s'était épris.

Il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

Il entra dans le salon, et aperçu chihiro assis sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux, l'air serein. Il avait bien su que ses doigts étaient étrangement longs et calleux pour des doigts de femme.

Ses deux grands yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui. Ils étaient tels deux grands miroirs, lisses, profondément inexpressifs.

- bonjour, dit simplement la créature aux grands yeux noirs.

Tsubuku ne répondit pas et s'approcha lentement. En voyant l'expression qui était peinte sur son visage, les deux grands yeux noirs semblèrent refléter de la peur.

- je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme sa la dernière fois, commença doucement chihiro. Il déglutit, et tsubuku sentit qu'il se contrôlait pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

- Pourquoi tu as fait sa…

- Je…s'a m'a surprise excuse moi. Je pensais pas que tu puisse t'intéresser à moi et…

- Je parle pas de sa ! hurla tsubuku en frappant du poings sur la table ce trouvant à ses côtés.

Chihiro sursauta, et regarda tsubuku d'un air effrayé.

- pourquoi tu as menti ? souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Chihiro se calla encore plus profond au fond de son canapé. Ses yeux mouillés fixait tsubuku, il respira profondément et trouva le courage de répondre. Une expression de colère s'installa peu à peu sur son visage.

- parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois que c'est simple de vivre comme sa, répondit-il en haussant peu à peu le ton. Tu pense qu'on peut dire comme sa aux gens ce qu'on est vraiment, quand on voit comment il nous regarde après. Tu n'imagine pas ce que j'endure chaque jours !

Il se leva et fit face à tsubuku, une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

- je comprend pas pourquoi tu as décider de nous faire croire que tu étais une fille. Je m'attachais à une image complètement fausse ! je crois que je commençais même à t'aimer !

- mais je pensais que tu aurais deviné depuis le temps ! et puis je t'ai rien demandé ! je me suis jamais présenté comme étant une fille, je n'ai fait qu'entretenir l'image que tout le monde a de moi. Je t'ai pas demandé de m'embrasser, hurla-t-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai pas accepté en plus, par respect pour toi justement. Je pensais même dans ma naïveté que tu le savais et que tu faisais sa en connaissance de cause ! ou même que tu passerais l'éponge !

Tsubuku fit un pas en arrière, le visage figé en un masque de dégoût.

- Comment peux-tu croire que quelqu'un puisse sortir avec un travelo comme toi. Je peux pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui dissimule à ce point sa vie. C'est chihiro que j'aimais, pas toi ! tu me répugne !

il s'enfuit de la pièce, les yeux commençant à le piquer.

- mais c'est la même…c'est la même, sanglota chihiro. Il s'écroula par terre le long du canapé, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Mais tsubuku était déjà partis, et il ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

Tsubuku arriva au studio le lundi matin. Il se fit interrogé de nombreuse fois sur ce qui se passait avec chihiro. Il fut contraint d'expliquer vaguement qu'elle ne reviendrais pas. C'était d'ailleurs dommage, c'était un bon élément. Ils jouèrent toute la journée, mais l'atmosphère était étrangement tendue et sinistre. Ils essayèrent de nouveaux morceaux, dont un qui avait été composé par chihiro. Tsubuku était presque énervé de s'apercevoir que c'était une très bonne mélodie. Il commençait à se dégoûter lui même des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, trop d'éléments lui rappelant sa présence au studio. Ou plutôt son absence, horriblement pesante. Ils étaient restés longtemps sans deuxième guitariste, mais ils s'étaient vite habitué aux accords de chihiro, et leurs morceaux semblaient maintenant vides. Tsubuku parti en claquant la porte quand hitoshi lui dit que c'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne vienne plus, et qu'ils avaient mis du temps à mettre la main sur un si bon musicien, et qu'ils auraient sûrement du mal à en trouver un équivalent, et que d'abord, pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus venir…

Il se planta au milieu de la petite cour arrière, respirant de grandes goulées d'air frais. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit presque apaisé, quand une main l'attrapa par le bras et le projeta à terre. Il laissa échapper un cris de surprise quand sa tête vint heurter le sol, et qu'une ombre fondit sur lui, le frappant à la mâchoire.

C'était Shin.

Shin, leur ancien guitariste. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait quitté le groupe. Cela faisait presque trois mois. C'était quelqu'un de doué, mais dès le départ, ils ne s'étaient pas entendu. Pendant qu'ils jouaient, tout ce passait dans une entente cordiale, mais leurs relations devenaient conflictuelles dès qu'il s'agissait de bosser ensemble sur un morceau. Il avait fini par partir pour 'divergence musicale'. Et mauvaise entente avec le leader et bassiste.

Shin se jeta sur tsubuku, l'empoignant par le col. Tsubuku n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de colère sur un visage.

- comment as-tu osé ! cracha-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètre du bassiste.

- De quoi…

- D'où t'es tu permis de lui parler sur ce ton ! espèce d'enfoiré ! cria-t-il en secouant tsubuku.

- Arrête ! qu'est-ce que tu raconte…

Je parle de chihiro crétin, fait pas comme si t'avais pas compris ! je t'interdit de lui adresser la parole, je te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu lui as fait. Je savais depuis le début que t'étais un salopard, mais à ce point là ! c'est pour sa que j'ai quitté ton groupe de merde ! Tu la touche et je t'éclate la tête, t'as compris !

Tsubuku cru un moment qu'il allait le frapper, mais deux bras attrapèrent Shin par les épaules et le tirèrent en arrière.

Il ne résista pas, mais se dégagea de la poigne de Hitoshi, assassinant littéralement tsubuku du regard. Il se détourna et sortit sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Hitoshi les sourcils froncés.

- Rien. Il a cru que je voulais lui piquer sa gonzesse.

Il sortit à son tour, suivit par hitoshi qui n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. tsubuku senti vaguement le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Il partit voir riku, comme à son habitude, et attendit encore une demi heure au magasin que celui-ci ferme la boutique.

Ils ne se rendirent pas dans un bar proche, mais chez riku. Tsubuku avait envi de se retrouver dans un endroit calme. Ils s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil, et riku partit chercher deux bières. Quand il revint, il trouva tsubuku une cigarette dans la bouche.

- ok, sa veux dire que c'est grave.

- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment tsubuku.

- Parce que t'as une cigarette dans la bouche, et que même quand tu t'es fait largué la dernière fois t'as pas recommencé.

Tsubuku fronça les sourcils et jeta la cigarette entamée par terre en s'apercevant que ce qu'avait dit riku était vrai. Riku donna sa bière à son compagnon et ramassa la cigarette. Il s'assit à côté de tsubuku et attendit que celui-ci commence.

- je t'ai dit que chihiro c'était un mec.

- Oui.

Un temps.

- je suis allé le voir samedi soir, dit simplement tsubuku.

- J'ai peur.

Tsubuku se pris la tête dans les mains.

- je crois que j'ai pas été très sympa. Je veux dire…Shin est venu au studio ce matin.

- Votre ancien guitariste ? s'étonna riku.

- Oui. Il…il m'a menacé. Il a dit que si je m'approchais encore de chihiro il me péterait la gueule. C'est pas qu'il me fait peur, mais je savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient, et je sais pas ce que chihiro a bien pu lui raconter…

- tsubuku, elle…enfin il est passé au magasin hier. Il voulait que je reprenne la guitare qu'il m'avait acheté y a à peine un mois.

Tsubuku se redressa vivement.

- il t'as parlé !

- non. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour que Shin se mette dans un état pareil. Sa m'étonnerais pas qu'ils sortent ensemble.

- Oui…Eh bein…je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait menti sur le fait qu'il était un garçon.

- C'est tout ? demanda inutilement riku.

- Non évidement. Tu me connaît assez bien pour savoir que je me suis…énervé.

Riku soupira et laissa sa tête aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- tsubuku s'il te plait. Si tu lui a dit des choses désagréable, je t'ordonne d'aller t'excuser immédiatement

- sûrement pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

Riku se redressa les yeux exorbités.

- tu peux répéter ? dit-il avec colère.

- Je veux dire…après ce que je lui ai dit, je peux pas aller le voir comme sa. Et puis y a Shin…

- On s'en fou de Shin ! c'est pas lui qui t'aurais arrêté pour autre chose, tout sa c'est qu'un excuse ! alors tu vas y aller ce soir même, je serais près à te traîner par la peau des fesses je t'assure.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que je m'excuse…

- Parce que 1) c'est obligatoire, 2) tu trouveras pas de guitariste qui colle aussi bien à ton groupe, et 3) quand je l'ai vu, je peux te dire qu'il avait l'air vraiment pas bien.

Tsubuku ne pu que ce plier devant cet ordre. Il savait que riku avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à revoir chihiro. Et puis, il ne lui ouvrirais même pas la porte. « T'as qu'a dormir devant » répliqua tsubuku en le jetant hors de chez lui à coup de pied aux fesses.

Il tourna en rond dans le quartier où habitait chihiro. Il en vint même à observer la lumière qui émanait de sa chambre, depuis la rue opposée. Cela prouvait qu'il était là, mais il n'aurait jamais la force d'y aller.

De toute façon, riku ne saurais pas forcement que tsubuku n'était pas allé le voir. Il ne reviendrais certainement as dans le groupe après ce qui s'était passé, alors à quoi bon…

Il s'approcha de l'immeuble et s'assit devant la porte d'entrée, la tête dans les bras. La nuit commençait sérieusement à tomber.

Il se réveilla quand une dame le bouscula pour ouvrir la porte.

- qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ?

il mis plusieurs secondes à se rappeler ce, qu'effectivement, il faisait là.

- oh, je suis désolé…il fallait absolument que je rapporte quelque chose à un ami et, il ne m'a pas donné le code.

- Vous pouvez pas appuyer sur l'interphone.

- Euh…Il ne marche pas, menti-t-il.

La dame composa le code d'entrée et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Tsubuku se leva péniblement et retint la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il regarda sa montre avant de monter les escalier. Il était minuit ; il avait donc dormi si longtemps au bas de l'immeuble…

Il monta les escalier et se retrouva devant la lourde porte de l'appartement. chihiro devait dormir à cette heure là. Cependant le premier obstacle était passé. Il fallait maintenant qu'il réussisse à lui parler. Et qu'il sache quoi dire. Au pire, il recommencerait l'expérience et passerais la nuit sur le palier. Au moins dans le couloir il faisait chaud. Il s'aperçu d'ailleurs qu'il était complètement gelé.

Il se planta devant la porte en se demandant s'il devait frapper ou non. Il tendit la main et tapa deux fois contre le panneau de bois. Les coups résonnèrent dans le couloir silencieux.

Contre toute attente, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir devant, le déclic de la porte s'ouvrit.

Tsubuku se demanda avec frayeur pourquoi chihiro avait décidé de ne pas dormir et de répondre en plein milieu de la nuit. Il paniqua et se releva vivement, ayant espéré reculer son face à face avec chihiro le plus longtemps possible.

Les deux grands yeux noirs et inexpressifs apparurent par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tsubuku glissa son pied dans la fente, au moment où chihiro la refermait.

- n'entre pas ! chuchota chihiro.

- s'il te plait, attend !

Tsubuku poussa de tout son poids contre la lourde porte. Cette fois il ne ferais pas l'erreur de la dernière fois. Il poussa avec son pied, et réussi à glisser la jambe entière dans l'ouverture qu'il s'était créé.

Il poussa encore de ses deux mains et réussi à se faufiler dans l'appartement.

Chihiro l'attrapa par sa veste, le regard fuyant.

- je t'en pris vas-t-en ! je veux pas te voir, pas ce soir en tout cas, vas-t-en avant…

- avant quoi ?

Chihiro lui barra le passage qui menait au salon, et se colla contre lui pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Chihiro ?

Tsubuku stoppa net en entendant la voix qui s'élevait de la chambre. Cette voix…

Shin apparu dans le couloir. Il était en jean. Torse nu.

« oh non » eu tout juste le temps de murmurer chihiro.

Tsubuku restait pétrifié. Tout, tout mais pas sa…

Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à venir jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas en plu pour se retrouver de nouveau en face de Shin. Qui plus est, à moitié déshabillé.

La pensée qu'il ait pu les déranger traversa son esprit, et il se dit que si c'était le cas, Shin ne lui pardonnerais effectivement pas. Il signa rapidement son arrêt de mort mentalement, et fixa Shin sans cillé.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! hurla ce dernier. Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ne t'as pas suffit ?

Chihiro regarda Shin d'un air où se mêlait interrogation et crainte.

- tu es allé le voir…dit-il en direction de Shin.

- On en parlera plus tard, grogna-t-il en s'approchant de Tsubuku.

Chihiro se précipita sur Shin et lui attrapa le bras, devinant aisément ce qui allait se passer.

- Lâche-moi, dit Shin en essayant de se dégager de la prise de Chihiro.

- Jamais ! Je t'en pris Shin ne lui fait pas de mal. Laisse le partir !

- Après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Sûrement pas. En plus il ose venir jusque chez toi à cette heure.

- Tsubuku, vas-t-en ! Cria chihiro.

Il le regarda d'un air si désemparé, les yeux pleins de larmes, que tsubuku fit un pas en arrière. « vas-t-en, s'il te plait »

Il recula jusque dans le couloir, continuant de fixer chihiro. La porte se referma sur son visage déformé par ce qui ressemblait à du désespoir.

Il resta quelques instants dans le couloir. Il lui semblait que la même scène venait de ce répéter, mais en pire. Il se demanda s'il parviendrait un jour à s'excuser. il avait peut-être battu en retraire aujourd'hui, mis il l'avait fait pour chihiro. Pas parce que Shin était là. La supplication de chihiro avait été tellement grande qu'il n'avait pu faire que ce qu'il demandait. Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal, il ne pouvait pas en plus se battre dans son appartement avec son petit ami. Son petit ami…la vue de Shin torse nu sortant de la chambre le frappa de plein fouet et il sentit le rouge lui monter au joues.

Il couru jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche, et rentra chez lui, toujours en courant, presque sans s'arrêter.

Il se coucha et s'endormi aussitôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Il se promis d'aller voir chihiro le plus tôt possible.

Cependant, quand il rentra chez lui le soir, il trouva une lettre dans sa boite aux lettres.

Elle n'était pas cachetée, il n'y avait pas de timbre, et pas d'adresse.

Son cœur se serra quand il l'ouvrit. sa ne pouvait être que lui…

« Tsubuku

Je voudrais d'abord te dire de pas venir me voir.

Je ne souhaite pas qu'un nouveau face à face t'oppose avec Shin. Encore moins chez moi. Je t'assure que je ne savais pas qu'il avait pris l'initiative de venir te voir. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il a pu te dire, ou te faire. C'est un vieil ami à moi, et je sais qu'il peut s'emporter facilement. J'espère qu'il ne t'aura pas manqué de respect, sinon je te pris de croire que je lui en parlerais. Je l'ai déjà prié de ne pas t'étrangler s'il te croisait aux alentours de chez moi. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de mes avertissements, mais sache que je m'en préoccupe quand même.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envi de savoir pourquoi tu es venu l'autre soir. Si c'est pour t'excuser, je ne veux pas connaître les motivations qui t'on poussé à dire de tel choses, mais tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal.

Tu ne connaît pas les raisons qui ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Sache que sa n'a jamais été facile pour moi, et plus encore quand ce sont des personnes que je pensais mes amis qui me rappel que je ne suis qu'un vulgaire travesti. Je fais sa car c'est la seule manière pour moi de me protéger, malheureusement c'est plutôt ce qui me détruit et me pourris la vie. Il n'y aucune alternative à sa, où du moins je ne l'ai pas trouvée. J'ai des fois pensé que certaine personne pouvait m'apporter l'équilibre dont j'avais besoin, mais la plupart m'ont horriblement déçu. Je pensais naïvement que je pourrais peut-être trouver un certain équilibre avec toi, en faisant partis de ton groupe. Je pensais sincèrement que tu étais une personne gentille, mais tu m'as prouvé que tu es comme tous les autres. Shin m'a réellement sauvé la vie, je te prierais d'avoir un minimum de considération pour lui, si tu en as encore pour moi.

Puisque je suis partie pour te révéler plusieurs choses sur moi, que tu aurais voulu savoir plus tôt, sache qu'il n'est pas mon petit ami. Je le connaissais il y a fort longtemps. il voulais sortir avec moi, et puis nous avons perdu le contact. Je l'ai revu au moment où il a quitté ton groupe, quand j'ai passé l'audition pour y entrer à mon tour je ne savais pas que c'était le même. Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas pourquoi je me borne à ne pas vouloir m'engager avec lui alors que c'est l'une des rare personne à m'avoir toujours aimé tel que je suis.

Je serais heureux que tu ais lu ma lettre jusqu'au bout, cela voudrais peut-être dire que tu ne me méprise pas à ce point.

En espérant que tu retrouve rapidement un guitariste.

Chihiro »

Tsubuku se renversa sur son canapé et serra la lettre si fort dans sa main qu'il la froissa.

Il senti une larme couler le long de sa joue et il se leva pour boire de l'eau. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment chihiro pouvait supporter tout sa sans rien dire, comme si c'était son dû que de passer sa vie à se faire rejeter par les uns, où passer son existence à être en proie à un conflit intérieur pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il était vraiment…

Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment chihiro avait pu lui écrire quelque chose d'aussi personnel, et d'aussi tendre, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tsubuku se prit la tête dans les mains.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'est espéré se rendre chez lui un jour où Shin ne sera pas là. Mais comment savoir ? il ne pouvait pas se procurer son numéro, et il n'avait aucune envie de le supplier par retour de courrier de lui accorder un rendez-vous à l'abris des regards de Shin.

Il s'assit sur son canapé et attrapa le téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Riku ? il faut que tu me sauve la vie.

- Tu as été voir chihiro ? répondit celui-ci.

- Justement oui…je me demande comment j'ai réussi d'ailleurs. mais, il faudrait que tu me procure son numéro…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je l'ai ?

- Eh bien…il te l'a peut-être donné quand il a acheté sa guitare, répondit tsubuku perspicace.

Un silence se fit au bout du combiné, entrecoupé de froissement de papier.

- tu as de la chance…

tsubuku poussa un soupire de soulagement et nota le numéro de Chihiro sur son carnet d'adresse, les doigts tremblant. Il hésitait à appeler maintenant. Sûrement Shin était là. Il ne les dérangerais peut-être pas autant que la dernière fois à cette heure, mais il préférais ce méfier.

Il attrapa le combiné et composa lentement le numéro, le cœur battant. Il se sentait fébrile rien qu'a l'idée d'entendre la voix de chihiro. Peut-être serais-ce Shin qui répondrais et…

Il se tapa la tête avec sa main libre pour se punir de penser de tel chose.

La sonnerie retentie une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Au bout de la quatrième fois, une voix chancelante répondit.

- Chihiro ? dit-il dans un souffle.

Un long silence se fit avant que celui-ci ne réponde.

- C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je…s'il te plait est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on ce voit ? juste un soir, pas longtemps.

Un autre silence, plus court celui là.

- s'il te plait…

- d'accord…

Tsubuku se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier de joie. Il se promit de remercier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour se faire pardonner d'avoir traité de manière aussi horrible une personne aussi gentille.

- tu peux venir maintenant. Shin est parti.

Tsubuku n'eu pas le temps de répondre que son interlocuteur raccrocha, lui faisant clairement comprendre que malgré sa lettre et son invitation, il ne lui avait pas pardonné.

Il attrapa son manteau et sortit précipitamment.

Il arriva chez chihiro environ une demi heure plus tard.

Il pressa la sonnette si fort qu'il en eu mal au doigt. La porte s'ouvrit, et il se précipita dans l'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

La porte de l'appartement était fermé mais il appuya sur la poignée aussitôt, et elle ne résista pas.

Il entra doucement et trouva chihiro allongé sur le canapé, devant une émission de variété, une canette de coca à la main. Ses cheveux avaient été un peu coupé, et il semblait étrangement masculin, malgré ses traits fins et son corps mince.

Tsubuku déglutit mais chihiro ne réagit pas, et ne le regarda pas.

Il s'approcha lentement et posa son manteau sur une chaise. Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement. Ou bien était-ce lui qui était brûlant. Il s'assit à côté de chihiro, et fixa la télé.

C'était un vulgaire émission musicale, mais il sentait bien que ce programme le passionnait autant que chihiro.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus deux miroirs brillants et lisses. Cependant, ses paupière étaient légèrement rouge, comme s'il avait un peu pleuré.

Tsubuku fixa le visage de chihiro pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que celui-ci ne consente à le regarder.

Ils restèrent côte à côte cinq minutes, peut-être dix. Un temps infiniment long quand le silence nous oppresse.

Tsubuku pris la main de chihiro qui ne réagit pas.

- je suis sincèrement désolé, commença-t-il. Je sais que mes excuses ne pourrons jamais effacer ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois mais…je tenais quand même à te les présenter.

Il fixa chihiro un long moment, essayant de capter la moindre pensée derrière ce masque inexpressif.

- je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit sa. Je…j'ai pas supporté le fait d'avoir pu être trompé à ce point, et de me rendre compte que je m'étais peut-être attaché à une fausse image.

Chihiro baissa la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Tsubuku s'approche et le pris délicatement dans ses bras.

- tu me pardonnera un jour ? tu reviendrais dans le groupe ? je t'assure qu'on ne peux pas se passer de toi, on a mis trop de temps à te dégoter.

Il sentit chihiro esquisser un sourire par dessus son épaule. Il se séparèrent et ce dernier vint poser sa tête sur le torse de tsubuku, fermant les yeux, la respiration apaisée. Tsubuku pris sa comme une réponse positive, et une autorisation de continuer à parler.

- dit…Shin, qui est-ce vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté

- je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon petit ami, répondit calmement Chihiro, sans s'offusquer le moins du monde. Il continuait de regarder l'émission télé d'un œil distrait.

- Pourtant, la dernière fois quand je suis venu…

Chihiro serra si fort sa canette de coca qu'un bruit horrible d'aluminium écrasé retentit dans la pièce, projetant quelques gouttes de liquide sur le sol.

Tsubuku se raidit et serra les dents. Il ne supporterais pas d'avoir été trop loin en posant les mauvaises questions alors qu'il avait réussi à se faire – presque – pardonner.

- tu t'accroche vraiment à cette idée hein ? pourquoi vous vous détestez tant ?

Tsubuku ouvrit la bouche et la referma, cherchant la réponse correcte.

- eh bien…on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu dans le groupe, c'est pour sa qu'il est partit. De plus, notre dernière rencontre n'a pas été très courtoise je te l'accorde.

- il te prend pour un rival.

« c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être jaloux » Tsubuku se mordit la lèvre voyant la pensée qui traversait son esprit.

- pardon ? se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Il ne m'a jamais vraiment lâché, et je…il pensais que tu m'intéressait. Comme il ne t'aimais déjà pas beaucoup, sa n'a pas arrangé les choses. On a…couché ensemble l'autre soir, fini-t-il par dire, comme à regret. Il est arrivé chez moi le premier soir où tu es venu, et, il m'a littéralement sauvé la vie. Il est resté dormir chez moi, et comme je n'allais vraiment pas bien, il en a profité après que tu sois parti. Sa s'est fait, c'est tout. Il ne m'a pas obligé, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Il est partit ce matin. On s'est engueuler.

Il sentit tsubuku bouger sous sa tête et un silence gêné s'installa de nouveau. La respiration de chihiro se faisait de plus en plus calme, et devint régulière. Tsubuku se sentait étrangement bien, la tête de son compagnon posée sur son torse, et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, le jour commençant à peine à filtrer à travers les rideaux. Tsubuku était affalé en travers du canapé, chihiro couché à moitié sur lui.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mettant quelques secondes à se souvenir où il était. Il avait mal au dos et la nuque, la position dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit n'étant pas des plus confortable. Il bougea le bras et chihiro gémit, ouvrant à son tour les yeux. La télé était toujours allumée.

Chihiro se retourna péniblement, enfonçant un coude dans le ventre de tsubuku, et le regarda, un doux sourire sur le visage. Il avait pourtant l'air si mélancolique.

- Je suis désolé de l'accueil que je t'ai fait. Je t'assure que d'habitude je reçois mieux que sa pour la nuit. Je propose un bon petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner d'avoir dormi sur toi toute la nuit. Le canapé est confortable, mais à ce point… dit-il en riant. Il se leva, s'étira tel un chat, en grimaçant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Tsubuku gigota sur le canapé en grognant, et se leva à son tour, suivant Chihiro dans la cuisine. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, observant Chihiro de bas en haut, pendant que celui-ci sortait des bols en lui tournant le dos. Il se demandais comment il avait fait pour passer la nuit avec sa comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'approcha et aida Chihiro à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils parlèrent peu pendant le quart d'heure qui suivi, et s'installèrent à table.

- merci d'être une personne aussi gentille, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Tsubuku, entre deux bouchées de riz.

Chihiro fronça les sourcils (se qui lui donnait une expression tout à fait charmante) et semblait presque fâché du compliment.

- je veux dire…repris Tsubuku, que je ne sais pas si j'aurais autant de courage à ta place. En fait, tu es quelqu'un de très fort, malgré ton apparence.

Cette fois, Chihiro souris, mais ne répondit pas.

- j'aimerais qu'on passe la journée ensemble, reprit tsubuku. J'aimerais que tu me raconte plus de choses sur toi. Sauf si tu veux pas…

- Mais il y a des répétitions aujourd'hui…

A ce moment, tsubuku sortit son portable.

- je leur dirais qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Et que j'essaye de récupérer notre guitariste, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Chihiro eu un sourire gêné, et ils sortirent tout les deux, prenant la voiture dans laquelle tsubuku était venu la veille. Ils entrèrent dans un parc, et marchèrent longuement, côte à côte, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les feuilles naissantes, commençant à réchauffer l'air encore frais de la matinée.

Tsubuku écoutait attentivement, découvrant petit à petit la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui, sondant les moindres détails qu'il captait, les assemblant comme un puzzle.

Chihiro lui raconta son enfance. Il était né près de Nagoya. Très tôt, ses parents avaient emménagés dans la grande ville. Il était un élève doué et sérieux à l'école, s'intéressant à beaucoup de chose, vif, mais très sensible, à l'écoute des autres. Il c'était passionné assez tôt pour la musique, à cause de son père. Il avait commencé par entrer au conservatoire, vers 5 ans, abordant une formation classique, apprenant le solfège et le piano. Peu après, il avait eu droit à sa première guitarre. C'est vers ses 12 ans que son cas c'était vraiment « aggravé ». Il avait commencé à se sentir mal avec ses copains, qui ne pensaient tous qu'aux filles, et lui non. Il avait rencontré Shin au conservatoire. Petit à petit, ils étaient devenu très amis. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait réellement accepté l'idée qu'il aimait les hommes. Avec l'adolescence, il avait commencé à adopter une apparence de plus en plus efféminé, d'autant plus poussé par le look très recherché qu'on adopte dans le milieu de la musique. Il avait d'abord fais sa 'pour voir', mais sa lui plaisait, il se sentait étrangement bien quand il était femme et qu'il était pris pour une fille. Cela l'aidait à assumer le fait qu'il aime les hommes. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait au début, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il faisait sa pour se protéger, comme certain affiche une confiance en soi démesurée pour cacher leur mal être face aux autres.

Shin lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec lui, il avait toujours dit non, sans jamais analysé vraiment la cause de son refus. Sûrement était-ce parce qu'il considérait Shin plus comme un frère, que comme un ami avec qui ses relations auraient pu évoluées vers d'autres termes. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autres, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, et avait fini par ne plus se voir du jour au lendemain. A ses 21 ans, il avait emménagé à Tokyo, ses parents lui ayant payé une partie du loyer pour débuter. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait croisé Shin, juste après qu'il ai quitté Tsubuku. Ils avaient renoué contact, mais l'amitié fusionnelle qui les liaient avant n'était plus la même. Chihiro s'était longtemps demandé comment aurait été sa vie si il avait accepté de sortir avec Shin. Ses expériences amoureuses n'avaient jamais été très longues ni fructueuses. C'était aussi en partie à cause de son manque total de confiance en lui, cette confiance que Shin avait réussi bien des années plus tôt à lui inculquer. Oui, c'était l'une des seules personnes avec qui il se sentait lui. Parfois il avait l'impression de regretter, encore plus quand il repensait à leur dispute de l'autre soir. Il était sur que cette fois il ne reviendrai pas, sauf si Chihiro se décidait à faire le premier pas. « et pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ? » demanda Tsubuku. « A cause de toi. »

C'est sur cette réponse qu'ils quittèrent le parc, mais Chihiro n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était encore tôt et ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner à l'extérieur. La journée annonçait d'être belle et agréable. Chihiro s'épancha encore durant la durée du repas, tsubuku l'écoutant attentivement, touchée de tant de franchise. Il n'en avait même pas espéré tant.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé aussi sérieusement qu'en cet instant, pourtant l'atmosphère était légère et détendue.

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après midi. Tsubuku frôla la main de chihiro sur le chemin, et la saisie délicatement, la serrant fort entre ses doigts.

Normalement, après une journée passée en compagnie d'un ami, il serait rentré chez lui, mais l'envie de rester avec chihiro était si grande qu'il c'était convaincu lui-même qu'il était tout naturel qu'il rentre avec lui.

- puisque tu es dans ma voiture, tu viens chez moi, dit-il autoritairement.

Chihiro resta silencieux, n'osant pas le contredire.

Ils montèrent dans son appartement, chihiro observant tout autour de lui comme un petit animal curieux.

Il posa son manteau sur le fauteuil et alla dans la cuisine.

- euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda chihiro.

Tsubuku rougit et regarda chihiro avec de grands yeux en se rendant compte que ce qu'il faisait était ridicule.

- euh…bah on s'est beaucoup promené, le temps passe vite mais c'est presque l'heure de manger, balbutia-t-il.

Chihiro resta silencieux. Tsubuku sorti de la cuisine en baissant les yeux et repris son manteau posé sur le fauteuil.

- c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard. Je vais te raccompagner, dit tsubuku en tournant le dos à chihiro.

Il sentit une main dans son dos, et la tête de son compagnon se posa sur son épaule.

- non, je suis très touché que tu ai décidé de nous faire à manger. Tu es l'homme parfait, souri-t-il, ta futur femme va être contente.

Tsubuku rougit violemment. Il était sur que Chihiro avait fait exprès de dire cette phrase, peut-être pour tester sa réaction.

Il sentit la main de chihiro se déplacer le long de son dos.

- En fait, je te remercie d'être là…

Tsubuku ne dit rien, se retourna et pris le petit corps frêle dans ses bras, le serrant si fort que chihiro grogna, mais ne se libéra pas de son étreinte. Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de tsubuku et respira son parfum.

- je t'aimais beaucoup, fini-t-il par chuchoter.

- Oh…qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mes bras si tu ne m'aime plus ? répondit tsubuku sans paraître décontenancé.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais plus. j'ai dit qu'avant je t'aimais beaucoup. Malheureusement maintenant je t'aime tout cours.

- Je suis vexé. Pourquoi malheureusement ?

- Tu es si gentil avec moi, tu as tellement cherché à te faire pardonner et à te racheter que sa me met presque mal à l'aise, dit chihiro qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, lové dans le cou de son ami.

- C'est peut-être parce que j'en avait envi tout simplement. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Chihiro resta muet, et semblait absorbé par ses pensées. Tsubuku sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues et pour remplacer les doutes que chihiro n'arrivait pas à exprimer tout haut, il l'embrassa dans le cou, celui-ci sursautant à son contact.

Il effleura ses joues du bout des lèvres et obligea chihiro à le regarder. Celui-ci fixait tsubuku d'un air troublé, ne savant plus quoi dire.

Tsubuku l'enlaça doucement et l'embrassa. Il ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait sa, il en avait envi, terriblement envi depuis toujours. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Chihiro, caressant ses mèches châtains.

Chihiro essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les baisers répétés de tsubuku l'en empêchait, et un vague murmure sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes, sans trop de conviction.

Tsubuku avança de quelques pas, entraîné par chihiro qui ne se faisait pas prier pour reculer jusque dans le couloir. Chihiro attrapa tsubuku part les mains et l'emmena jusque dans la chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en s'étirant et tsubuku hésita quelques instants, se mettant à genoux sur le lit.

Il obligea tsubuku à s'allonger à ses côtés, passant sa main sous sa chemise.

-Chihiro, je sais pas si…

Chihiro regarda tsubuku avec un air niai et innocent.

- juste un petit écart, dit-il en déboutonnant le pantalon de son ami.

- non…

Tsubuku resta quelques instants interdit, se laissant faire malgré tout, tandis que chihiro suivait la ligne de son nombril, jusqu'au bat ventre, avec le bout des lèvres.

Tsubuku sentit le sens affluer plus vite dans la partie basse de son anatomie que dans la partie haute, et un vide indescriptible se fit dans sa tête. Il empoigna chihiro par les cheveux, peut-être un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurais voulu, cependant ce dernier ne réagit pas, et semblait même plutôt content de l'effet qu'il produisait sur tsubuku.

S'il avait été en possession de tous ses esprits, il se serais sûrement senti gêné de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Chihiro refit surface quelques temps plus tard, les lèvres mouillés, rampant sur le lit, et posa sa tête auprès de celle de tsubuku, qui avait les yeux fermés, la respiration lente mais profonde.

Il se colla contre le corps chaud de son compagnon et s'endormi.

Tsubuku se réveilla le lendemain en ayant encore du mal à accepter le fait que chihiro était allongé à ses côtés. Celui-ci était déjà réveillé, et le dévisageait, les yeux vides.

- je déteste qu'on me regarde dormir, dit tsubuku la bouche pâteuse.

Chihiro souris et continua de la fixer sans un mot. Il se serra encore plus fort contre tsubuku qui ne protesta pas, faisait courir sa mains un peu partout su son corps.

Il se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur celui-ci.

- chihiro, on doit aller au studio, réussi-t-il à dire.

- Oh…fit-t-il déçu.

- Non, gémit tsubuku à contre cœur en se tortillant sous son compagnon pour échapper à sa prise.

Chihiro se renversa sur le lit en gloussant, s'étirant d'un manière qui se voulait intentionnellement obscène.

- comment veux-tu que je me calme maintenant, protesta-t-il en se battant avec son slip – qui paraissait soudainement trop petit - pour essayer de l'enfiler.

- arrête de te donner du mal et viens te laver, proposa tsubuku.

Chihiro sauta hors du lit et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain, abandonnant le bout de tissu par terre.

Il rentra dans la douche, qui s'avéra étroite pour deux personnes. Tsubuku attrapa le savon et frotta le dos de son ami avec un air de pure concentration. Chihiro semblait de très bonne humeur, et tsubuku l'avait rarement vu si rayonnant et extraverti.

Ils arrivèrent au studio avec quelques minutes de retard, après un bon nombre d'appels désespérés de Hitoshi.

Les autres adoptèrent une forte expression d'étonnement quand ils virent chihiro entrer à la suite de tsubuku, qui fut remplacée par du ravissement. Ils se figèrent cependant après quelques secondes, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tsubuku se souvint alors que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu chihiro, c'était une jeune fille timide.

Il regarda son compagnon, debout à ses côtés, et y vit très nettement un jeune homme efféminé. Ses habits d'aujourd'hui lui donnait plus l'allure d'un homme, et il n'était pas maquillé. Son maintien même avait changé. Il affirmait sa présence. Après la nuit précédente, tsubuku avait oublié que les autres membres ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Le doute qui était présent dans tout les esprit depuis le début n'avait désormais plus sa place.

Tsubuku regarda chihiro en coin. Il avait les joues rouges, ayant deviné la raison de la gène ambiante.

- bon, on commence ! s'écria tsubuku, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis extrêmement heureux qu'on ai pu récupérer notre…talentueux guitariste.

les trois autres restèrent interdit quelques instants, échangeant des coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets.

Tsubuku attrapa son instrument et s'installa, incitant les autres à faire de même. Il fit attention de n'évoquer au cours de cette journée aucun sujet risquant de concerner chihiro personnellement.

Celui-ci sembla lui en être reconnaissant, et à la fin de la journée, il s'accrocha à tsubuku dès qu'ils furent dans la rue. Après plusieurs minutes, chihiro se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tsu-tsu, dit-il affectueusement.

Tsubuku regarda chihiro avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait aussi familièrement, surtout aussi rapidement après leur rencontre.

- tu…tu ne restera pas avec moi ce soir, souffla-t-il.

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'a une question, et tsubuku se demanda si c'était une façon pure et simple de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le voir.

- pourquoi ? tu ne veux pas de moi ? dit doucement tsubuku, d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur.

- Non, non ! ce n'est pas ça ! s'horrifia chihiro qui s'agrippa d'autant plus au bras de tsubuku. Justement, reprit-il, je me demandais si tu acceptait de venir manger chez moi.

Tsubuku leva mentalement les yeux au ciel, ayant la preuve que malgré le changement spectaculaire effectué en une semaine, chihiro était toujours aussi peu confiant en lui en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les autres.

- que crois tu, répondit-il d'un air faussement outré. Bien sur que je viens.

- Merci, chuchota chihiro.

Ils rentrèrent avec la voiture de tsubuku. Chihiro parlait vivement, ne s'interrompant presque jamais tout le long du trajet, sauf pour laisser a tsubuku le temps de répondre à ses questions, avant de reprendre de plus belle sur divers sujets et d'autres.

Ils arrivèrent à la tombé de la nuit, et tsubuku se pressa de se rendre dans la cuisine, pour préparer un dîner digne de ce nom à son nouveau membre à part entière dans le groupe.

Il mit la table et apporta à manger, s'installant en face de chihiro. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec lui, en tête à tête, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir encore un certain malaise. Chihiro semblait quand à lui parfaitement détendu, et son petit air gêné de tout à l'heure avait entièrement disparu.

Il se pressa de laver et ranger la vaisselle. Il revint dans le salon et chihiro l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Tsubuku regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était 10h46. il se souvint qu'après un repas comme sa, et à partir d'une certaine heure de la soirée il commençait à ne plus être très maître de ce qu'il disait.

Il commença à rire sans raison et tomba dans les bras de chihiro, assis sur le canapé.

Chihiro lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire béat.

- mon canapé n'est pas confortable, dit-il en se levant.

Il prit les mains de tsubuku et l'attira contre lui. celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et suivit chihiro jusque dans sa chambre. Quelques affaires traînaient, éparpillées sur le sol, et tsubuku cru reconnaître un pull appartenant à Shin. Il agrandit les yeux, observant la pièce, mais chihiro ne sembla pas ce préoccuper de sa et continua de tirer tsubuku vers le lit.

- ce pull est à moi, dit-il sans même quitter tsubuku des yeux.

Celui-ci concentra de nouveau son attention sur le doux visage qui lui faisait face et pris chihiro dans ses bras.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit, étirant ses bras, totalement offert. Malgré ses attitude réservées en certains moment, tsubuku fut presque surpris de le voir prendre autant d'initiatives.

Il enleva le t-shirt de tsubuku et entreprit de faire de même avec le sien. Il s'attaqua ensuite au jean de tsubuku, glissant doucement ses mains sous le tissus et le faisant rejoindre le sol.

Il tendit la main et ouvrit le tiroir de la petite table basse qui se trouvait à côté du lit, tsubuku à moitié allongé sur lui, dévorant chaque parcelle de son cou.

Chihiro se redressa et changea de position, faisant glisser cette fois le caleçon que portait tsubuku.

Il ouvrit le petit sachet qu'il tenait dans la main, prudemment, s'attelant à sa tâche avec une minutie extrême. Il refusait de ne pas mettre de préservatif, il ne voulait pas tous gâcher.

Il s'allongea, souriant doucement à tsubuku au dessus de lui.

Ce dernier parcouru le corps de chihiro du bout des doigts et fut presque surpris, passant ses mains sur les muscles qui saillaient sous la peau douce de chihiro, malgré la minceur de ses bras.

Tsubuku sentit ses mains trembler quand ils les approcha du torse de Chihiro. Il en avait terriblement envi, mais ne se sentait pourtant pas très à l'aise. Il avait des mouvements brusques et saccadés, du à l'appréhension. Il se demanda si il arriverait à savoir comment ce comporter avec un lui un jour. Il n'avait eu que très peu d'expérience avec les hommes, et la dernière remontant à bien longtemps avait été un vrai désastre. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il recommencerait un jour.

Chihiro embrassa doucement Tsubuku, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres vermillon. Son corps était brûlant et tendu, de même que celui de son compagnon au dessus de lui. Tsubuku poussé par son désir mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de chihiro qui bougeait sous lui. Il commença à mouvoir son corps sur celui de son partenaire, ses membres tendus et sa peau frottant contre celle de chihiro. Ce dernier écarta un peu plus les jambes et les noua autour de la taille de tsubuku, qui en attrapa une au passage. Il continua de bouger son corps et força les cuisses de Chihiro, qui grimaça, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de Tsubuku. Chihiro gémit sous lui et tsubuku déplaça sa main, la posant sur le bas ventre de son compagnon. Tsubuku sentit sa tête tourner et une convulsion le parcourue tout le long du corps. Il se demanda s'il avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un. Il se sentait étrangement serein et heureux. Mais il n'avait pas ce sentiment de satisfaction puérile qu'il prenait parfois après avoir réussi à mettre une fille dans son lit.

Il caressa le bas ventre de Chihiro du bout des doigts, et fini par empoigner son membre durci, commençant de lent va et viens pour soulager son ami de la brûlante frustration qui l'étreignait.

Chihiro poussa un cris rauque et renversa la tête en arrière.

* * *

Tsubuku referma ses doigts sur le drap qui recouvrait son corps, jusqu'au cou. Il avait chaud. Il poussa un petit gémissement et le rejeta en arrière. Il s'étira, sortant lentement de la léthargie dans laquelle il était. Le jour commençait à se lever.

Sa main butta contre quelque chose de dur et anguleux. Il grimaça sous le choc et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tiroir de la table de nuit resté ouvert, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette. il se redressa sur un coude, clignant des yeux et fixa quelques secondes sans le voir l'objet que ses doigts avaient attrapé.

Son esprit se remis à fonctionner presque normalement, et il comprit enfin ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Ses doigts s'écartèrent lentement et la petite boite en carton tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Il ne bougea pas, et perçu un souffle chaud derrière sa nuque. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et sentit le lit s'affaisser quand chihiro se leva et quitta la pièce.

Tsubuku resta figé quelques instants, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de rassembler ses souvenir de la nuit passée.

Il se leva lentement et enfila juste son caleçon, traversant la chambre à petit pas, retenant sa respiration malgré lui, sans faire de bruit.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine, après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon.

Chihiro était debout devant la cuisinière, le dos tourné à la porte. Il portait un yukata, fin et négligemment noué autour de sa taille. Il semblait flotter dans ce tissu rouge à motifs, les cheveux détachés, en bataille, apparition frêle et désincarnée dans la lumière aveuglante du matin.

Tsubuku s'approcha doucement et pris chihiro par la taille.

Après quelques respirations saccadées, celui ci se retourna, faisant face à Tsubuku, et le fixa intensément, trouvant le courage de parler, et d'affronter…la colère, peut-être, de son ami.

- je ne t'ai rien dit, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je te jure que je n'en prend pas.

Il ferma fort les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction violente, ou à des coups.

- je te fait peur ? demanda Tsubuku légèrement vexé.

Chihiro rouvrit les yeux mais ne regarda pas Tsubuku et fixa le torse de son compagnon.

- je veux juste comprendre, dit doucement ce dernier. Je veux jute savoir si je pourrais être un jour avec le vrai Chihiro.

Chihiro plissa les sourcils, en une expression de tristesse.

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu range des hormones dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit.

Tsubuku s'étonna vaguement d'avoir lâché si promptement cette phrase. Il inspira encore quand chihiro se mordit la lèvre et ferma de nouveau les yeux, comme pour refouler un sanglot. Il savait que dans une situation pareil, il aurait été capable d'être violent, pourtant il se sentait étrangement calme . il ne voulait pas faire peur à chihiro. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il n'en avait pas envi.

- je…j'en avait acheter, tu sais bien…il y a quelques temps. C'était vraiment quand j'allais pas bien, je savais plus ce que je voulais, murmura-t-il. Mais je te jure que je n'en ai pas pris, sanglota-t-il.

- Je te crois, dit doucement tsubuku.

Il s'aperçu avec horreur que chihiro ne portait rien sous le léger morceau de tissus, qui laissait entrevoir la moitié de son corps nu.

Tsubuku l'embrassa furtivement, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

- tu sais…si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je suis prêt à t'accompagner dans cette épreuve, murmura-t-il.

Chihiro secoua fortement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- non, non sûrement pas, répondit-il en se collant à tsubuku. je suis très touché, mais je ne le ferais jamais. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et puis sa serais trop dur pour toi. Je me sens…bien avec toi.

Tsubuku resserra son étreinte et sourit.

- je t'aime…


End file.
